


nobility in the final empire

by Lightninglightning



Category: Mistborn - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Evil, F/F, F/M, Murder, Rough Sex, Underage Rape/Non-con, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23747062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightninglightning/pseuds/Lightninglightning
Summary: if you don't like graphic sex, murder, rape and seeing your favorite characters do terrible things than don't read this!if your fine with that then go a headthis is a AU where Vin is born as a noble and she and Elend are evil or I guess just act as nobles do in the final empire
Relationships: Elend Venture/Vin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	nobility in the final empire

Vin walked into her husbands office to see a ska serving girl bent over Elend's desk getting raped from behind. The ska girl had her black peasant dress shoved up over her hips and she was crying softly through the moans of the forced pressure. Vin walked over and sat on the corner of the desk crossing her legs under the skirt of her crimson dress and smirched at the serving girl. She had blond hair and curvaceous hips, unusual traits in a ska, Vin felt no jealousy of coerce; she knew that this girl was only a toy to Elend and as such would be discarded. Elend didn't indulge in sha women as much as other noblemen, though Vin increaged him to, lest it be seen as softness by the servants. Vin leaned down and pushed a lock of sweaty hair out of the girl's face and Elend continued to pound away. After a minute Elends thrusts grew raged and with one last push he came deep in the girl. He pulled out and a white line of cum traced its way down the nameless ska girls inner thigh. She was breathing heavily and sobbing, Vin slapped her over the ass “you lazy slut! Get moving and bring us some wine from the seller!”. The girl scampered off to do as she was told, heridly fixing her skirts' as she went. Elend sat back in his chair running a hand through his hair “we need to get rid of that one” he said. “Oh” Vin said “how long have you had her?”  
“three months”  
“That is a long time to hold on to a mistress but she is a pretty young thing… well no point wasting time if you’ve had her that long I’ll get ride of her when she gets back with the wine”  
“I’d like to see that, just try not to get too much blood on the carpet” Elend said leaning back in his chair. Vin hopped off the desk and leaned in close to Elend “well then my lord” Vin said seductively “your wish is my command” she leaned in and kissed him and it quickly devolved into making out as Elend stuck his tongue into her mouth. There was a soft clink as the serving girl from before set her try on the desk and stepped back as if to leave. Vin disentangled herself from Elend and stepped to block the girls path, the girl started to sweat, Vin saw a drop trace its way down from her brow all the way to her neck. “You can stay where you are dear” Vin said in a sweet voice. Elend leaned back in his chair enjoying the spectacle. Vin walked a circle around the girl, inspecting her like a beast inspecting its kill. As she had noted, the girl had very curvaceous hips and her dress was low cut in the front and back, probably a order from Elend; he liked to oogal the servant girls. Vin burned pewter in her stomach, reveling in the new strength she felt, without warning she reached out and ripped the ska servants dress down to her waist, revealing the girls almost flat chest. While no one would accuse Vin of being large of chest she was much more defined then the ska infront of her. Vin then stepped behind the girl and groped her chest roughly, tweaking both the girls nipples' till they were hard and erect. She let go of the girls' tits and inspected the vintage of the wine “no this isn't nearly good enough go back and get an older vintage. And don’t cover up on the way I’ll now if you do!” Vin pushed on the girls emotions heightening the girls fear of Vin. The girl's eyes grew wide but she nodded and collected the serving tray with the wine, though Vin could see that her hands were shaking as she did it. “Oh, and have the new wine chilled and brought to the second floor bedroom” Vin added, the girl nodded “yes mistress” and left head bowed in shame. “Now Vin” Elend said standing “that's hardly what I meant by dealing with her” “oh I know how much you enjoy it when I play with a catch” Vin said as she rubbed the conspicuous bulge in Elend suit pants. “Well then what is the reason for sending her to a guest bedroom”  
“Well you said not to get blood on your carpet?”  
Elend smirked “Indeed, indeed I did”.

Ten minutes later they sat in the guest room making out, Elend had his cock out and Vin was lightly stroking it up and down, his shirt was also unbuttered exposing his macule toned chest. Vins dress was partially undun, exposing more chest than it might otherwise show along with her skirts being bunch up around her waist. The ska serving girl entered to this scene, posing insistently at the door holding a tray with two glasses and a bucket covered with condensation with the neck of a wine bottle sticking out. She was, as Vin had instructed, still in the ruined dress, her chest still exposed to the world. Vin smiled when she noticed the girls eyes were red from crying and fresh cum on her tits. The girl had obviously been raped on her way to fetch the wine. Vin walked over to the girl leaving Elend with his dick out, he made no move to cover it, and dragged a finger through the cum on the girls chest and stuck it in her mouth, looking the girl in the eye. The girl's face was a mask of pure tarre, Vin savored the look as she motioned for the ska girl to pout the tray on the nightstand. After she’d done so the serving girl then made as if to leave but Vin stopped her by shoving her hard onto the bed. “I’d have your way with her now she's not leaving this room tonight” Vin said sneering at the girl, whose eyes widened in fear. She didn’t have time to act on it though as Elend grabbed her and dragged her on top of him. She fought it more fiercely now, struggling to get out of Elend grip but she was no match for a full mistborn. In seconds Elend had her startled over him as he thrust his needy cock deep in to her, he had ripped off the remains of her dress discarding it on the floor. Vin lingered enjoying the sight of Eleng raping the girl as she moaned, fresh tears standing her cheeks. Vin toulk of her dress letting it drop to the ground and climbed onto the bed to straddle Elend facing the serving girl. She nipped and bit at the ska girls chest drawing yelps of pain out of her moans of the forced pressure and sobs of shame. Vin lowered her dripping wet cunt onto Elend's face who greatly licked and sucked at it as Vins moans joined Elends and the serving girls. The ska girls moans suddenly got louder and she spasmed slightly before slumping to the side. Vin dismounted Elends head and got off the bed positioning herself between the legs of the girl. She started to lick her slit prompting more moans to escape the ska girls throat. Vin could taste her husbands seed from before in the girl though Eland hadn't cum in her yet. He sat watching, his cock still at full mast, as Vin pushed a coin into the girls slit and pushed using steel. The girl cried out in pain as the coin tour through her insides slicing internal organs. Vin watched the blue steel line of the coin until it was in the girl's throat, were she stopped pushing. The serving girl spasmed coughing up blood choking on it as it filled her lungs. Vin put a finger on the girls chest tracing the bite marks she had left there. Vin didn’t bother watching the girls final moment before death when her naked body went still and her eyes glazed over. Instead she poured her and Elend glasses of wine before climbing back into the bed, Elend had kicked the girl to the foot of the bed leaving her to lie in her own gore. Vin handed him a glass of wine and settled in next to him sipping her wine. "You know" Elend said from beside her “I never got to finish” Vin smiled at him conspiratorially “you know what my love I don't think I did either”

The next morning Vin awoke in the guest bedroom next to her husband, they were both naked but under the covers of the bed. Vin could see the dark stains where the corpse of the serving girl had been most of the night she had made quite the hade rest whale Vin had gotten her brains fucked out by Elend. Servants must have come and removed her in the night. She snuggled up next to Elend thinking of the next ska slut she would get to gut.

**Author's Note:**

> well there you go you sick fucks; ) hope you enjoyed a bit of gore. don't ask for more I'm not planning on making something like this again at least for awhile.


End file.
